Sentada aquí en mi alma
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: Joe repasa su vida desde que Miley no esta. idea orignal basada en la cancion del titulo.


El sol radiante de una perfecta mañana primaveral de Marzo traspasaba los lentes oscuros y anegaba, como si las lagrimas no fueran suficientes, mas sus ojos. Extraña sensación de mirar a la pequeña igual a ella. Igual a ELLA, su todo en perfección frente a el.

Con el sol reflejándola, ¡Maravillosa experiencia de volver a verla! Sonrió para si ante esta divagación, y observo a su lado, a su acompañante: pequeña y perfecta. Sus ojos tan o mas celestes que el cielo, gigantes, atrapantes; sonriendo a su caballo de juguete con la misma sonrisa que visito la cara de su mamá, su todo, Miley.

Como si fuera su adicción vivir en los recuerdos, mirando a su hija, se sumergió nuevamente en ellos;

El primer día que noto que había dejado de ser la simple amiga de la familia, para convertirse en una hermosa adolescente, si raro que alguien de 18 años como Joe en aquel momento, pudiera quedar fascinado por alguien de tan solo 15, pero Miley.. era un caso especial. Los AMA del 2007 fueron su revelación, ese vestido prácticamente inexistente y esos delicados tacos altos, evidenciaban que no era mas una niña.

La primera vez que pudo besarla, ¡ja! Graciosa situación. Desde aquella vez Miley y el se habían vuelto prácticamente mejores amigos, aunque su mente le pidiera a gritos ser mas que eso, claro. Ahora dicha situación: su mejor amiga celosa de su compañera de trabajo, Demi.

_-"me cae mal"- dijo por enésima vez._

_-"lo sé, pero es mi trabajo, no por que quiera"- respondió frustrado pero esperanzado por esos evidentes ¿Celos? Si, Celos._

_-"claro, pero bien que no te quejas"- no pudo mas con su genio, si normalmente era hermosa, esa mueca de fastidio le quedaba sensacional, se acerco rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura y colisionaba los labios de ambos en un beso que había esperado durante los últimos 2 años._

1 año, 4 meses, 8 días eso es mucho tiempo separado de la persona que amas; aunque sepas que tu corazón va con ella, la ausencia física siempre forma un vació en lo más profundo y doloroso de tu órgano vital.

Por que todavía recuerda todo, por que todavía revive aquellos días como la película mas tristemente hermosa que alguien jamás podría ver, podría protagonizar, como la mas hermosa que pudiera existir.

_Y ahora la vería de nuevo, después de un largo año de separación, aunque no había entendido como había podido dejarlo así tan de pronto, una noche fue suya y nunca mas volvió a verla. Hasta ahora. Caminó por el pasillo en su reencuentro, queriendo también conocer a la bebé de Miley, si en este corto lapso había crecido mas de lo que el hubiera esperado, había sido madre, una soltera por cierto. Frente a la puerta todo cayo en él, cuando se dice que no hay que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es enserio._

_-"Miley! Joe necesita saber!"- Mandy gritó, ¿acaso no sabia algo que tenia que saber?_

_-"si pudo vivir tanto tiempo asi, no creo que tenga que saberlo ahora"- un susurro calmado, suave, sutil, aterciopelado, su voz nunca cambiaria, el lo sabia, y asi lo recordaba._

_-"Miley, Joe necesita saber que tiene una hija"- un segundo, ¿una Hija? ¿Miley, y él? Genial, todo tiene tanto sentido..._

_TOC-TOC._

_-"¡¿EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE TU VIDA PENSABAS DECIRME QUE TENIA UNA HIJA?!" – siempre tan oportuno, Joe, tan preciso._

_-"mejor me voy"- Mandy se fue dejando tan solo dos personas, y una tercera en discordia, sin voto ni voz, pero presente en fin._

"_p-perdón"- lloró sabia que iba a pasar y por mas de que la amara, no podía perdonar esto – "estaba esperando un mejor momento"_

_-"CLARO! EN TODO UN AÑO NO HUBO UN MEJOR MOMENTO?!"- gritó, agresivo, no no sirve, pero no tampoco puede controlarlo._

_-"PERDON SI? QUE SE SUPONE QUE TE DIJERA?! HOLA JOE COMO ESTAS SE QUE NO SUPISTE NADA DE MI EN UN AÑO PERO ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBE TUYO?"- lógica._

_-"SI, SI, EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESPERABA, TE ODIO"- ilógicas mentiras._

_-"te amo" – dijo suavemente._

_-"yo te odio"-_

increíblemente eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo, horas después Nick llamo, hablando con dificultad, intentando que sus palabras tuvieran un sentido. Muerta, Muerta, Muerta, y pensando que la odiaba, ¡BRAVO JOSEPH! ¡Un premio mereces! Ah, si y un celular nuevo por que dejaste caer el tuyo. Triste Vida, Hermoso recordatorio. Pequeño y ruidoso. Precioso. Junta perfecta de ambos padres, Ojos celestes, hermosa sonrisa aun con solo un año se veía a millas, su pelo oscuro y ondulado y ya revoltosa desde chiquita. Imaginando un futuro con ella, sin mamá. Sin Miley.

"Papi"- Diminuta criatura de 2 años ya. Amy.

"¿Vamos a visitar a mamá Mi amor?"

"Sip" ella sonrié. Miley nunca se fue.


End file.
